A device may include multiple semiconductor chips that may interact during an operation of the device. The design of the device and the chosen arrangement of the semiconductor chips may affect a performance of the device. Semiconductor devices and methods for manufacturing semiconductor devices constantly have to be improved. In particular, it may be desirable to improve a thermal and electrical performance of the semiconductor devices.